Race to Survive
by TheWrittenChronicle
Summary: Ash hasn't seen May since the Wallace Cup. Ash decides to invite May to go on a snowy vacation with him. The unsuspecting teens were completely unaware of what will happen. How will this vacation become a deadly one? It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt. Will be a 2 shot!


**This is going to be a 2 shot so don't worry about it being completed.  
This has been a duo fanfic made by me and pseudoCalibrator**

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Ash decided to ask May to see if she would like to go on a vacation, just the two of them.

She was thrown off by Ash asking her to come on a vacation with him.

When she asked him what the reason was, he just said he wanted to have fun with her for old times sake to which she agreed. He said that it would be something she would never forget, to which she just scoffed at.

She did care about what they were going to do. She would get see him again and that's all that mattered.

He was her friend after all. He had told her that they would have fun and she didn't have anything to do so why not.

The destination that they were going was Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. He wanted to take this chance to see Candice who was the gym leader of Snowpoint City and have a battle with her while they were on their vacation. Sadly, May had put a stop to his plans and told him that on this trip there was going to be no battling and he reluctantly agreed to her terms.

Ash's mother had already known beforehand where he was going because he had told her so she decided to pack his bags. She placed a pokeball in his suitcase just in case anything was to happen. She decided not to tell him that she put a Pokémon in his bag. She knew that if she told him, he would not want to bring it because he was sure that nothing was going to happen. She hoped that the Pokémon that she put in his bag would be of assistance if something bad happened and when the need was to arise for that Pokémon to be used.

He had his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder and was getting ready to leave. He looked behind him and waved to his mother and was ready to be off.

"Come Out, Staraptor" Ash said as he smiled

"Pijah!" Staraptor shrilled

Ash hopped on Staraptor's back with Pikachu and was off to Snowpoint City.

Meanwhile, May was packing up her bags to get ready to head to Snowpoint City.

She decided that she was going to leave her Pokémon with her dad while she was at Snowpoint City.

Norman insisted on her bringing her Pokémon with her just in case anything happened, but she declined and said nothing was going to happen.

Norman sighed and allowed his daughter to go to Snowpoint City without her Pokémon. He trusted that Ash would do something if something bad happened.

May was outside of her home in Hoenn and waved goodbye to her mother and father and went to catch a boat to Snowpoint City.

In a few hours, she will get to see Ash again. They usually spoke to each other over the phone and spoke about his adventures in Unova and her adventures in Johto and her Pokémon contests.

The last time she had seen Ash was the Wallace Cup and she was glad that they would get to meet face to face again.

* * *

***A few hours later***

Ash was above the Snowpoint City's Pokémon Center, where he could catch a glimpse of people getting off the boat that May was on through the snow that was falling.

Ash pointed to the boat and Staraptor knew what he had to do.

Staraptor swooped down and was headed towards the boat in an alarming speed. When Staraptor got near the boat it immediately slowed down and went for a safe landing.

Ash was holding tightly to Staraptor and Pikachu was holding tight to Ash.

Even though he had been on Staraptor before, it still caught Ash off guard whenever Staraptor did that.

Ash jumped off and put his hand on Staraptor's head, ruffling its feathers.

"Thank you Staraptor, Now Return" Ash said as Staraptor returned to its pokeball. He put Staraptor's pokeball in his pocket.

May soon came out of the boat with a tired expression on her face.

The ride to Snowpoint City took a lot out of her. Nevertheless, when she saw Ash with his big coat on that tired expression on her face wore off.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"May, can you please let go of me…your hugging me really tight" Ash said between breaths.

"I'm…sorry Ash, I didn't mean to hug you so tight. I'm just really happy to see you again." she said with a light tint of red on her cheeks.

"I am happy to see you too. It looks like you came dressed for the occasion" Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I did, when you told me that we were going to Snowpoint City I knew I had to put a big coat on" she said with a pout on her face.

"Anyways, do you like what you see" she said as she twirled around. She had her signature red bandanna on her head. She also had a red jacket on with a white scarf around her neck. She wore purple polka dot jeans that showed off her curves under the fabric.

Ash liked what he saw which was apparent because of the flustered expression on his face. Even though he liked what she wore, he knew he had to mess around with her a little bit.

"I mean I guess" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. She lightly punched his arm as he started laughing.

"I was just joking, you look really cute in that outfit" he said as he rubbed his arm, pretending to be hurt.

"You really think so" she said as she shuffled her feet with a scarlet blush on her face.

"Of course I do, now let's go have some fun" Ash hollered as he ran towards a mountain through the snow.

"Wait, Ash where are you going!" May shouted as she ran after him.

Ash had climbed the mountain steadily with his bag on, deciding not to take his Pikachu as he wanted to impress May one way or another on this snowy vacation.

Finally making it to the top, yet not at the peak of the mountain, Ash could see May and Pikachu not so far below him, looking uneasy. "Hey look!" He had screamed from the top of the overly snowy hill.

"Ash! Get down from there! And stop yelling, you could startle a Pokémon!"

He had heard May whisper yell from below. Even his Pikachu let out a worried "pika" as he had ignored her.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine!" Ash had yelled louder than before, laughing loudly at his friend's paranoia. "Nothing is here, see?" He turned around; letting out the loudest scream he could muster.

A group of Beartics had appeared on the peak of the mountain above Ash, letting out a menacing group roar which proceeded to let a heavy onslaught of snow begin to collapse down the mountain towards the cabin they were staying in.

"Ash!" May had now yelled, no longer caring about the volume of her voice. Ash had begun running towards the edge, leaving him no choice but to jump off the edge. His feet slipped and slid as he hopped over jagged rocks as swift as possible, earning a cut on his leg when he missed one particular sharp one.

Groaning in pain, Ash continued towards the edge, letting his good foot push off the edge with all his might, the snow rumbling behind him as his hat flew off into the snow.

He felt he wasn't going to make it and regretted his mistakes, taking one last look at May, he could see her mouthing something illegible and urging her arms forward towards her.

It didn't matter now; Ash had closed his eyes awaiting the end. Only hearing a familiar bird cry, Ash felt his weight being supported by something flying. Opening his eyes, he sees his Staraptor who escaped from its pokeball wobbling under him, trying to escape the avalanche that grows closer towards them more rapid than before.

"Staraptor, keep pushing!" Staraptor flaps harder, trying to keep away as he tries to ascend only to fail and begin falling closer and closer to the snow.

Ash watched as May kept running, following Pikachu as he was running ahead of her towards the cabin.

Another cry from Staraptor sounds and Ash looks behind him seeing the snow gain more and more. "Staraptor, thank you. You've done well but you need to return." He murmured and the Staraptor ignored him, still flapping its wings. "Staraptor! go in your pokeball, ITS NO USE!" He snapped and yet it still kept flapping, not giving up on his trainer. "Please" Ash said as a tear escaped his eyes.

The cold of the snow was now sending chills up Ash's spine as he knew this was the end. The snow tumbled on Staraptor's tail and it let out a fierce cry as it tumbled, using gust to push Ash towards the cabin in a final attempt to save him.

"Staraptor!" Ash yelled as he watched his Pokémon, his friend, become swallowed by the freezing cold that was his own fault. Ash hit snow and he rolled, seeing May then snow in a frenzy before rolling to a complete stop.

Standing up, Ash continued his run to the cabin, his vision blurring as he began to feel nauseous. He knew that he had to leave Staraptor since its attempt to save its trainer would have been in vain if he did not live. He silently thanked Staraptor as he kept on running. He reached the cabin first, opening the door as he watched May, who was now ahead of the Pikachu continue running, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

Pikachu was becoming exhausted, slowing down. "Ash!" He felt someone ram into him pushing him inside the cabin, onto the floor.

Tossing May off of him, Ash ran to the door once more, watching as Pikachu was running to reach the door. "PIKACHU!" Ash screamed. Pikachu did not want to give in, as it kept on pushing its little legs as hard as he could.

"Pika, pika pi!" Ash heard the final time as Pikachu was getting closer to the cabin and the snow had officially swallowed it. May had shut the door.

"May…" Ash breathed out.

"We're trapped..." May said as she was huffing.

"May, WHY DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR?!" Ash shouted. May was clearly startled by the tone of voice that Ash used. He never used that tone of voice. Not with her anyways.

"Ash, I had to because snow would have come in and we would not have been able to close the door and we would have frozen to death even faster" she said holding back a tear.

Ash had collapsed on his knees and allowed tears to freely stream down his face. Pikachu was gone. He was swallowed up by the snow and by the time they find a way out of this cabin Pikachu would have surely froze to death.

In this particular predicament he had no idea what to do. He wanted to do something; he wanted to reassure her that everything was ok.

That they would be fine. That would be able to live to see another day. That they would save Pikachu and Staraptor.

Yet he was not sure that they were going to be ok. Yet he wanted to stay strong for her.

His precious friend, who had gotten snowed in along with him, May.

She was scared and she was also shivering. Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her into his embrace.

"It's ok May, everything is going to be ok. We are going to find a way out of here and find Staraptor and Pikachu, I promise you." Ash reassured her even though he was breaking down inside.

"No we won't be able to get out of here; we will freeze to death before anyone comes." She sobbed.

Ash sighed at her words, contemplating what they could do to get out of this predicament and save Pikachu and Staraptor.

It had officially became a race against time.

* * *

**Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
